


Stronger

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Kylian Mbappé/Neymar
Kudos: 5





	Stronger

Neymar always thought he had bad luck with his injury, he hated this.  
He wanted to play one full season.  
And it's frustrated him, Kylian saw it and all he could do was to take Neymar in his arms and say "You will be back and be stronger like always"

"You are so optimist" say Neymar

And Kylian smile and say "Of course and always with you, I have to support you as you support me"

Neymar kiss Kylian and say "You are wonderful"

"Remind me of this when I will win multiples awards for best scorer," says Kylian for teasing him

And Neymar was laughing and say "And if I reminded you how to use your mouth on me"

"Oh wonderful idea," says Kylian


End file.
